


All My Little Words

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge: Porn Battle V, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-14
Updated: 2008-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A dare?" Rodney had asked, backed up against the wall in John's quarters, voice balanced on the fine line between scorn and uncertainty.</p><p>"A dare," John had said, the grin on his face wide and wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Little Words

"A dare?" Rodney had asked, backed up against the wall in John's quarters, voice balanced on the fine line between scorn and uncertainty.

"A dare," John had said, the grin on his face wide and wild.

The heat of his body, the long, lean press of him had coaxed Rodney around then, won concession through pleasure, and it's doing the same thing now—the two of them pressed belly to belly in a dark little alcove just off one of the main walkways in Atlantis, right where anyone could see them if they looked hard enough into the shifting shadows. John's biting his lip while he works open their pants, his hand brushing against the outline of Rodney's cock with casual and teasing deliberation.

Rodney's already breathing hard through his nose, resisting the urge to work his hips against empty air; in his ear, he can hear the chatter of the main comm channel, the sounds of dozens of different voices babbling at him over the ear pieces John had insisted they keep switched on, because what was a dare without upping the stakes a little? Rodney wouldn't know, because this isn't his thing, it's not his thing at all, he's never wanted this—half a hundred people would hear him if he gasped right now, would know the way he moans, flushed hot and shameless, each and every time John closes his fist around Rodney's cock, would know how he sounds when he says John's name, and—and he has to bite down hard on the knuckles of one hand to stifle the noise that pulls out of him, deep and startled, because god, how does John always dare him to be the things he never knew he was?

John leans in, rests his hands against the wall, one on each side of Rodney's head; he rubs slowly against Rodney, hips grinding against hips, while he breathes shhh against Rodney's ear. He's just close enough that Rodney can feel the brush of his lips, just loud enough that Rodney alone can hear him. They're both still for a moment, held in check by something Rodney can't name, faces turned towards one another, though when they're this close, all Rodney can see are things indistinct, out of focus—the stubble on John's cheek, the green flicker of his eyes, the soft curve of his mouth.

Rodney takes one deep and shuddering breath, and then John's moving, hands shifting to tangle Rodney's pants down around his thighs; his mouth trails the length of Rodney's neck, and he bites once, hard, at the pulse that's thrumming beneath pale skin. If this were any other day, if this were one of those times that's as close to regular old sex as Rodney has with John, he'd be begging by now, cursing John and demanding and pleading in a voice that broke on the cusp of emotion as often as not; but it's not, it's not, John asked him, _dared_ him to be quiet, and Rodney can't do anything when John starts to stroke him but swallow back the whimper that's building in his throat, let his head fall back against the wall with a thump and his hands fist in the warm black cotton of John's t-shirt.

John presses reassurance and open-mouthed kisses against Rodney's skin, even while he twists his hand in a rhythm that he has to know is just that little bit off from the way Rodney likes it. Rodney tries his best to push back against him, to get what he wants out of this; but John stills him with a grin, an ironic quirk of his eyebrows, before sliding to his knees; and oh yes, Rodney thinks vaguely at the first touch of John's hot, wet mouth—the tip of John's tongue curling hot around the head of his cock, teasing—for once in his life, he's got what he wanted though he didn't even know he had the words to ask for it.


End file.
